This invention concerns an airtight closing sliding door with contact pressure and integrated one-hand operation which lowers itself in its closed position and thereby hermetically seals the door frame as well as the door sill by way of continuously effective contact pressure.
The sliding door may find favorable use as cold storage room or freezer room door, as fire protection door, or as a soundproofing door in the construction industry.